villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clayton's Pirates
Clayton's Pirates (also known as Thugs) are the tertiary antagonists in the 1999 Disney film, Tarzan. Working as a crew to the ship's captain, they were secretly hired by Clayton to capture Tarzan's ape family and take them to London, England to be sold to a zoo. The crew consists of about fourteen pirates (excluding the captain and his officers, who they turn on in the film's climax). Personality Clayton's Pirates are known to be arrogant to their leader, Clayton. They are basically murderous and sneaky and are able to capture Tarzan's ape family somewhere in the jungle. Biography Under the orders of the ship's captain, the Thugs are first seen packing up the luggage and supplies of Jane, Archimedes, and Clayton (much to the latter's dismay) onto the ship to return home to London. When Clayton manipulates Tarzan's feelings for Jane by telling him that she would stay in the Jungle with if he showed them the gorillas, Tarzan agrees. Clayton then informs Snipes (one of the Thugs) to gather the other pirates together for the next phase of his plan. When Tarzan, Jane, and Archimedes boarded the ship the next day to return to England, Jane and her father are captured by the thugs (who have also turned on the captain and his officers); after seeing this, Tarzan tried to escape them by jumping on the cages and climbing the ship's masts. Even though he almost effortlessly avoided them at first, the thugs quickly started catching up with him, with one of them grabbing him from his ankle. He shakes him off, but as they were closing in on him, he makes a huge leap from the top of the mast and manages to hold on to the funnel's end, only to fall down shortly afterwards. As Tarzan crawled out of the boxes' remnants, two of the thugs were quick enough to grab him and slam him against the wall of the superstructure; as Tarzan was still weak, pessimistic, and hurting after falling from such a height, he didn't have enough strength to break free from the thugs' grip. When Tarzan sees Clayton, he begs for his help while trying to break free from them, but Clayton reveals to him that he tricked him into leading them to the Gorillas' nests so that he and his pirates could capture them easily and sell them to a zoo in London. After locking Tarzan in the ship's brig along with Jane, Archimedes, and the captain, Clayton and his pirates take a loading boat through a river into the jungle and ambush the Gorillas, netting them, forcing them into cages, and throwing the babies in burlap sacks. Tarzan's ape father, Kerchak intervenes to rescue his group but is overpowered when the Thugs restrains him with whips and a net. Clayton slowly approaches Kerchak and prepares to kill him, preferring him to be stuffed before Tarzan, Jane, and Archimedes (who escaped from the ship's brig with Terk and Tantor's help) intervene and fight off Clayton's pirates, freeing the Gorillas and putting the Thugs in the cages that they used to confine the Gorillas in. The Thugs are not seen after this, so their fate is unknown, but it is likely that they were put in the ship's brig and taken back to England to await trial for their crime. Physical Appearance Jonathan Jonathan is an obese man with brown eyes, a gray coat, a yellow shirt, a silver undershirt, navy pants, brown hair, a mustache, eyebrows, and a beard, gold earrings, and black boots. He is voiced by Jason Marsden. Larry Larry is a slender man with green eyes, gray hair, and beard, a teal coat, dark teal pants, a turquoise shirt, black shoes, and gray bullets. He is voiced by Paul Eiding. Snipes Snipes is a slender man with gray eyes, a turquoise shirt, dark blonde hair, a mustache, and beard, a brown belt and shoes, and dark olive shorts. He is voiced by Bob Bergen. Jones Jones is an obese man with a brown eyes, a blue vest, brown hair, eyebrows, a mustache, and shoes, gold earrings, a red bandana and red socks with silver stripes, and dark gray shorts. He is voiced by Corey Burton. Max Max is a slender, shirtless, and muscular man with hazel eyes, blonde hair and a mustache, a black eyepatch, shoes, a belt, and a heart-shaped tattoo on his arm, and dark turquoise pants. He is voiced by Philip Proctor. Kevin Kevin is a slender and muscular man with brown eyes, dark gray hair, eyebrows, a mustache, and a beard, an olive vest, maroon pants, copper boots, and a black belt. He is voiced by Frank Simms. Sylvester Sylvester is a slender man with blue eyes, dark brown shoes, black pants with a little rip, a turquoise shirt, dark blonde hair, eyebrows, a mustache, and a beard, and a black belt over his shirt. He is voiced by Jack Angel. Hamilton Hamilton is an obese and bald man with green eyes, a gray beard, dark gray eyebrows, gold earrings, black shoes and a belt, and brown pants. He is voiced by Joe Whyte. Peter Peter is a slender man with brown eyes, dark gray hair, a mustache, and eyebrows, a cream shirt, navy pants, a red bandana over his waist, and brown shoes. He is voiced by Erik von Detten. Cornelius Cornelius is a slender, barefoot, and bald man with gray eyes, a pink undershirt, a dark gray beard, eyebrows, and a mustache, a beige shirt, and dark beige pants, and a black belt over his shirt. He is voiced by Denis Leary. David David is a slightly obese man with brown eyes, dark brown hair, eyebrows, a beard, and a mustache, a green shirt with lime buttons, a black belt, dark green shorts, brown shoes, and dark olive cuffs. He is voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Samuel Samuel is a slender and muscular man with teal eyes, gray hair, a blue shirt with silver stripes, a red bandana, gray pants, a black belt without a buckle, and brown shoes. He is voiced by Michael Gough. Florentino Florentino is a slender man with brown eyes, a red shirt, navy suspenders, and brown pants, light brown shoes, brown hair, a beard, a mustache, and eyebrows. He is voiced by Joseph Ashton. Dennis Dennis is a slender, bulky, and muscular man with blue eyes, blonde hair, eyebrows, a beard, and a mustache, a green coat with a lime button, a red shirt with silver stripes, dark green pants, a black belt over his coat, and brown shoes. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Trivia *Clayton's Pirates, Clayton, and Sabor, are the only villains in Disney's 1999 film, Tarzan. *Clayton's Pirates are very similar to John Silver's pirates (Onus, Grewnge, Krailoni, Hedley, Torrance, Blinko, Turnbuckle, Mertock, Crex, Longbourne, Fayvoon, Hands, Verne, and Zoff) from Disney's 2002 animated film, Treasure Planet. **Clayton's Pirates are very similar to The Neverland Pirates from Disney's 1953 animated fantasy-adventure film, Peter Pan. *Jones's voice actor, Corey Burton also did Chernabog from the 1940 animated film, Fantasia. *Sylvester's voice actor, Jack Angel also did Chunk from the 2010 3D computer-animated film, Toy Story 3. *One of the thugs, Samuel, who captures Jane but is bitten by her on the ship is a caricature of former Disney animator, Glen Keane. *Multiple duplicates of Jones, the fat thug with the blue vest, the brown mustache, gold earrings, and the red bandana appear in the Tarzan stages of Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure and are all identified as "Henchman". **This thug along with Max, the shirtless thug who was the only thugs who had action figures made after them in the Tarzan Disney Heroes toys. **Despite being Clayton's minions, they aren't the secondary villains, Sabor is. **Jones is the only thug in Clayton's group of pirates to die. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Tarzan Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thugs Category:Greedy Villains Category:Pirates Category:Hunters Category:Kidnapper Category:Fearmongers Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Poachers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Child-Abusers Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Hijackers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trap Master Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Enforcer Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Liars Category:Teams Category:Charismatic villain Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief